narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Takahiro
Shin Takahiro (賢治長倉, Takahiro Shin), known by his given name of Shin Kazuki (賢治グレー, Kazuki Shin) is a Jōnin-rank Shinobi from Konohagakure, and the former Sensei looking over Kenji Nagakura and Gray Kazuki and Harumi Misuteri who supposedly died sometime after her appointment as a Genin. He holds unshakable loyalty to his village and his former students, and would happily give his life for either should the need arise. Shin is known far and wide as The Flickering Swordsman, because of his high levels of speed, mastery of the Body Flicker Technique and his skill in Kenjutsu. Together with his former students, Shin forms the three-man cell named Team Takahiro (チーム隆弘, Chīmu Takahiro), who are known for taking on exceedingly difficult missions involving the capture and dispatch of Missing-nin. Appearance Shin is a rather tall man with a well-toned and muscular physique. He has spiked brown hair, dark blue eyes and wears a black bandanna with white designs wrapped around his forehead, although he has also been seen wearing a green bandanna as well. He often wears his forehead protector wrapped around his upper right forearm. Shin's clothing consists of a short-sleeved black, buttoned shirt with white sleeves, a sleeveless golden colored jerkin over the top that bears a floral motif and gauntlets on both of his hands that bear the leave of Konoha on each. A sword is also worn on his back, strapped in a horizontal manner so the hilt sticks out over his right shoulder for easy drawing. Personality Shin is a kind, generous and laid-back man who can often be found napping or goofing around instead of actually working. This stems from his days in the Academy, when he would happily sit in the shade of a tree and sleep instead of attending his class or training. However, Shin has shown great devotion to his village and has a good relationship with the Hokage, Okita Souji. Again, this stems from his Academy days, as Okita was the Sensei in charge of Shin's Genin Team and the man responsible for teaching Shin everything he knows; being one of the few people fit to actually make Shin do his duty, by taking a more lively approach. Shin generally plays the role of a lovable uncle to both Kenji and Gray, as both had no real father-figure growing up, with Shin explaining all about the facts of life and offering general advice when asked. In battle, Shin projects a calm and collected persona; weaving deceptions with such skill that even his nephew couldn't tell when he'd switched himself with a water clone. He has also displayed a great hatred for Shinobi who have fled their respective villages; using that reason to kill the Missing-nin Yaban'na for killing his fellow Shinobi and fleeing his village, calling him "the lowest form of trash imaginable". Background Shin grew up as the son of the Hokage's bodyguard, and as such saw what was needed in order to lead the village of Konoha as he often shadowed his father while he was on duty. This led to a healthy respect for the position of Hokage as a whole. When he joined the Academy, Shin managed to pass barely because of his tendencies to nap and goof around, and was often viewed harshly by others who thought he was craving attention. He was grouped into a Genin Team alongside two individuals he refuses to speak about under then Jōnin, Okita Souji. As one of the few people to actually get Shin to pay attention and stay awake, Shin easily made Chūnin at the age of 15 and Jōnin at only age 18. He then served 5 years in the ANBU, where he earned his nickname, The Flickering Swordsman. Synopsis Part I *A New Mission Received: Shin's Shock *Ill News: Departing with the Wind *A Bestial Encounter: The Missing-nin of Iwagakure *The Journey Seeking the Past Continues *A Difficult Reunion: Kenji's Rage Peaks! Part II Part III Equipment *'Katana' Shin carries with him an average katana that he uses predominately as his method of combat. The sword has a circular-shaped guard, black hilt wrapping and a golden-yellow sheath. *'Shuriken:' Shin uses his Shurikens expertly and has shown coating them with lightning in order to not only injure those they hit, but numb the area they strike also. When coated in lightning, he is capable of controlling their flight path using his Kekkei Genkai. *'Kunai:' Shin carries several kunai secreted around his body for everyday use and for use in combat. Abilities Kenjutsu Master: Shin's skill in Kenjutsu is quite advanced and precise, with Okita Souji declaring him a match for Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He is quite capable of defeating low-level Ninja using just his Body Flicker and Kenjutsu skills, and can easily incapacitate those he does not wish to kill by cutting non-lethal areas like the legs and arms to incapacitate them instead. Taijutsu Specialist: Shin has an above-average skill in Taijutsu, rarely using it unless absolutely necessary. However, he is quite proficient in leg-sweeps, throws and take-downs to better throw off his opponents. High Chakra Levels: Shin has a level of Chakra that surpasses both that of his team-mates, with the exception of Kenji's Chakra when utilizing the Two-tails. This allows him to perform high-ranking Jutsu in quick succession during battle, though doing so over an extended period will leave him exhausted. Burittsuai Having a parent who was a member of the Kazuki Clan (グレークラン, Kazuki Kuran) before his death, Shin has access to the clans Kekkei Genkai named Burittsuai (ブリッツアイ, lit. Blitz Eye). Shin's usage and mastery of the Burittsuai is easily at the highest peak among the current generation of the Kazuki Clan, exemplified through his mastery of the Mature Stage of the Burittsuai itself and how he make even low-level lightning release jutsu fatal by doubling their speed. His Burittsuai appears like all those of his fellow Clansmen - that of an eye with yellow scelera and a black iris shaped like that of a Triskelion. Lightning & Water Release Shin's skill in lightning ninjutsu has been honed to a master level, as he is capable of using the powerful Lightning Cutter without hand seals; though he still suffers from the tunnel vision experienced when using the Lightning Cutter itself. In terms of water release techniques, he is fit to make use of powerful water-style jutsu in areas where there were no bodies of water - thought at reduced strength; further showing his high skill in the use of water Jutsu. His mastery of both natures have been shown from his solo use of the Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique, which usually requires a partner to do one half of the jutsu. Stats Behind the Scenes Shin's abilities in lightning and water jutsu were inspired by Kakashi, while his swordsmanship was inspired by own general interest in swordplay. Category:Garet Strife Category:Kekkei Genkai